Stupid tie
by Freya-Rhianna
Summary: The problems that come with different houses, and different ties...  I know terrible description :O But read anyway   . One shot  :


**Hey hey, Freya here (: Again :P**

**anyway, My friend asked me to write this, so here you go :L**

**Yes its slash, so If you don't like don't read xD**

**No harry potter is not mine and all that Copy right stuff (:**

**Enjoy :P**

"Wood are you alright?" A voice said from somewhere to my left. Pushing my self up from the grass I had been laying on, I turned to face whom the voice had belonged to.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I replied, a small smile settling on my lips as I took in the appearance of the boy sitting next to me. His wind swept black hair was messily splayed across the back of his head, and fell dead straight past his ears which each held several black studs across his earlobe.

"Mhmm," He muttered, pulling himself upwards also but so that he was now straddling me.

Smiling slightly in contempt I reached my hand upwards and snaked it around his neck, pulling his head closer to my own.

Smirking, Marcus pushed his head the rest of the way and hungrily smashed his lips on my own. As his tongue demanded entrance to my mouth I ran a long finger down the front of his bare chest (both of our Shirts and ties lay discarded in a heap somewhere off to my right.) causing him to shudder in anticipation.

I was, I had to admit, Sorely disappointed when the weight Flint had been exerting on my hips vanished as he rolled himself off me.

"Potions started 5 minutes ago," He explained catching sight of my raised eyebrow.

"So?"

"So, we should go to class," He said in a patronising tone.

"Or...or," I said, pushing myself towards him again.

"Or wha.." But I cut him off by pressing my lips to his once again. I pulled away slightly, just enough to see Marcus's eyes closed and a smile set on his face of contempt.

"Or we could do this," I whispered hungrily, biting lightly down on his earlobe. I smirked as Flint shuddered in barley suppressed pleasure, in fact I was convinced he would agree to skive Potions, and just spend the next hour like this.

"Or not," He said , suddenly heaving himself into a standing position causing me to fall into a heap at his feet. "Come on," laughing lightly he chucked me one of the shirts and my school tie.

"Fine," I scowled, absentmindly pulling on my shirt and tie. "What are you doing?" I asked, as I noticed Marc starring at me as if waiting for me. "we can't go into class late together,"

"No duh," He said, rolling his eyes. "But as It's potions with snape, I'm less likely to get a detention,"

"Whatever," I mumbled, pushing myself past him and retracing our steps back into the entrance hall.

Sighing in annoyance, I forced myself to walk down the dungeon entrance. With every step further I took, I could feel a numb coldness pressing through every inch of my body. Not that I noticed, no I was to busy wondering about how me and Marcus started. It seemed so unrealistic, If you had suggested is to either of us 6 months ago you would have been laughed, or punched in Marcus's case.

Obviously no-one would suggest such a thing though. The idea was laughable to most, we both shared an epic rivalry border lining hatred. well at least that's what they thought, I had been one of those people up until a few months ago.

I shook myself out of my reverie to find myself at the entrance of the Potions classroom. Running a hand through my brown hair in an attempt to flatten it slightly, I pushed open the door.

As I stepped into the classroom I felt every ones gaze snap to my face, "Well well, Mr Wood late ag.." Snape's voice started to say, but cut off abruptly and he now looked nothing short of shocked.

"Ur hm...sir?" I asked uneasily.

"Just take a seat..." He muttered, pulling his eyes away from me. I shuddered in disgust as I thought about why he could be starring.

Settling myself down Percy shot me a questioning look, shrugging at him I pulled my potions book out of my messenger bag and laid it down on the table.

Mere minutes past before I felt someones gaze on me again, I looked upwards to meet almost all in the classrooms eyes.

Straining my ears, I tried to tune into whatever the girls on the table next to me where whispering about.

" I can't believe it!" One was saying,

"I Know who would have thought," The other replied.

Frowning I returned to the piece of work in front of me, and tried desperately to concentrate.

Minutes had passed before the doors to the potions classroom where once more pushed open. I tried my best to ignore, so I wouldn't seem eager to see who-ever had entered the classroom, but as whispers picked up around me again I found curiosity getting the better of me.

I raised my head in time to see Professeur Snape shoot me a disgusted look, frowning I turned my head slightly to see why everyone had started whispering.

I had intended to catch Marc's gaze, so he could give me a slight clue as to why people where now giggling and looking pointedly between me and him, but his eyes where not on my face. No, they where starring down with horror. Following his line of sight, I saw why everyone was whispering and laughing, because their splayed happily of his chest was a Red and Gold tie.

I could hear my heart thumping from inside my chest as I hoped beyond hope that it was some cruel coincidence, but as I slowly looked downwards, I too could see the Green and silver tie that hung from my neck.

Stupid tie.

**Did you like? :O**

**I haven't written a slash before O:**

**Or any story like this . so sorry if it was really bad ^^**

**xXFreya-RhiannaXx**


End file.
